Devices for examining skin are commonly referred to as dermatoscopes. A typical dermatoscope is handheld and may include a magnifier, a light source and a transparent contact plate. A liquid medium applied between the transparent contact plate and the skin allows inspection of the skin unobstructed by reflections from the surface of the skin. Some dermatoscopes use polarized light to minimize skin surface reflections. Some dermatoscopes can be attached to a camera, thereby allowing the capture of images through the dermatoscope.